


Settle Down With Me

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: AndGod, it was so simple, wasn’t it?They were it for each other.





	Settle Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> That 3 second clip of Harry and Shelby dancing at Isaiah's wedding really shot my feelings into space and this is the result. I hope y'all like it and that you're doing well! <3

Magnus’ swaying hips were met with a soft press of fingers, and his mouth automatically stretched into a peaceful grin as he leaned back into the solid chest that he knew was waiting behind him. There was something about Alec’s arrival that always made his throat feel tight with excitement, so he intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s own and pulled his arms all the way around his waist in lieu of a greeting. 

Alec followed his movements, easily keeping up with the slow back and forth, and pressed his lips to Magnus’ neck, keeping them there as they did their own little dance. It wasn’t the first time a moment like this had happened, but it was still a little bit surreal. The Alec that Magnus had first met all that time ago had been so in control, so unwilling to give up even an ounce of his perfect form.

But now...

Every day Magnus was faced with brighter eyes, with a wider smile, with the knowledge that the man he had fallen in love with was changing, learning, living in a way he had never allowed himself to live before, and there were few other things that filled him with so much pride. 

Tears pricked at his eyes just as Alec pulled his arms from around him and twirled him, startling a genuine laugh out of Magnus, and then they were face to face. He snaked his hands up Alec’s chest and wrapped them around the back of his neck, pulling him forward until their noses were brushing, and slid his thumbs across the soft skin that he found. 

They stared at each other for a moment, their lips tantalizingly close, but both of them seemed determined to let the tension build, to let the moment stretch out as they continued their barely-dance. And it really did feel similar to how it had been for them in the beginning.

_“You lose your breath every time they enter a room. Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.”_

Alec’s hands were back on his waist, and their bodies were so warm, and Magnus remembered that he didn’t have to hesitate anymore. He had everything he wanted right in front of him. 

He stilled their movements and slotted their lips together slowly, savoring the small hitch of Alec’s breath and the way he pushed into him like he couldn’t get close enough. Magnus had kissed him a thousand times before, but there was something about this moment, something about his desperation to move closer, to kiss harder, to resist the smile that so often plagued his lips when he was insanely happy, that made everything different. 

Suddenly images of gold suits and teary eyes and breathless laughs flashed behind his eyelids. He could picture so easily the routine of sliding rings off of fingers before getting in the shower and sliding them back on once they were done. He craved the overwhelming giddiness that came with making a commitment neither of them had made before, and the knowledge that their compatibility, their happiness, their  _love_ , was everlasting. He wanted them to have their own normal, their own refuge when things got crazy, their own acknowledgment that no matter how much effort they needed to put in, they were it for each other. 

And _God_ , it was so simple, wasn’t it?

_They were it for each other._

He pulled back and pressed a hand to Alec’s cheek, watching as his boyfriend’s eyes blinked open slowly, and he smiled.

“I want to marry you.” He spoke softly, calmly, like he had all the time in the world. And really, he did. They did.

Alec looked back at him, his gaze clear and somehow unsurprised, and Magnus realized that he wasn’t alone in his thoughts.

Of course he wasn’t.

Then Alec leaned closer, pressing a brief kiss to his cheek as he began their dance once more, and the corners of his lips tilted up just slightly as they brushed against Magnus’ ear.

“Then marry me.” 


End file.
